A. Administrative structure This research center is integrating research efforts across four (departments and two colleges within the University of lowa with major contributions from the Departments of Biology and Otolaryngology and minor contributions from the Departments of Physiology and Biochemistry. This multi-departmental distribution requires appropriate supervisory structure, which will be coordinated through the administrative organization of the administrative core. The Center Director, Dr. Steve Green, will coordinate the day-to-day business of the Center. The Executive Committee (EC), which includes Dr. Steve Green, Dr. Bernd Fritzsch (Chair of Biology) and Dr. Richard Smith (Vice-chair of Otolaryngology) will meet once each month. In addition, at least once each year, the Executive Committee will hold an expanded EC meeting with all core Co-Is to review progress, goals and objectives in light of recommendations made on an annual basis by the External Advisory Committee. The implementation of new initiatives will be facilitated by the Internal Advisory Committee (lAC), which will be required to attend the expanded EC meeting. The lAC will include five nonecenter faculty selected to serve based on their scientific and administrative credentials (for example, Howard Hughes investigators, members of the National Academies or AAP, Departmental Chairs). The lAC will review and approve the Annual Report of the expanded EC meeting. The Annual Report and semi-annual progress reports will be submitted to the External Advisory Committee (EAC) for review and suggestions. Comments of the EAC will be implemented by the EC; implementation will be reviewed and approved by the lAC. This interplay between the EC, lAC and EAC will proyide a well-structured framework of meetings with defined functions and deadlines to ensure coordinated working of the various parts of the core grant. This structure also reflects the democratic culture at the University of lowa, which recognizes chairs and co-chairs in all departments involved in this grant application. This organizational structure is not only effective but allows the core center PI a high degree of autonomy while ensuring, through proper committee interactions, that this autonomy is used most effectively for the advancement of the core center agenda and research. Dr. Steve Green, the Director of this Center application, is a Full Professor in the Department of Biology with an international reputation of excellence for his ground-breaking in vitro and in vivo research on the molecular basis of neurotrophic support of the sensory neurons of the inner ear through molecular and physiological means. As a long-time resident at the University of lowa, Dr. Green has had multiple interactions with all members of the core center grant including the new members that have only recently arrived (Drs. Lee and Fritzsch). Dr. Green has initiated and participated in multiyear interdepartmental research seminar series and is an active member of the trans-departmental graduate school program in neurobiology that spans both the Carver College of Medicine and the College of Liberal Arts and Sciences, home of all departments involved in this grant application. Dr. Green is a member of the two major departments involved in this application, with a primary appointment in Biology and a secondary appointment in Otolaryngology - Head and Neck Surgery. Dr. Green is well funded, has published numerous high impact papers and has extensive experience as NIH reviewer as well as reviewer for numerous journals and other granting agencies in all matters concerning research and publications. Given his familiarity with both the infrastructure and faculty at the University of lowa, his long standing trans-departmental activities at multiple levels not limited to research alone, combined with his long-standing interactions and publications with members of the Otolaryngology Department make him the logical choice for the Center Director. In his capacity as Core Center Director, Dr. Green will oversee the daily work of all research cores and will manage, direct and supervise the administrative, scientific and training functions of the Center. His guidance will helfD integrate and coordinate the activity on the individual cores and will provide appropriate oversight to enhance and evaluate progress and trouble shoot potential problems in interaction with the Executive Committee.